The spine consists of thirty-three vertebrae, which includes seven cervical vertebrae, twelve thoracic vertebrae, five lumbar vertebrae, five sacrum and four coccyx. As is commonly known, if the spine is subjected to a strong external force, it becomes deformed. When the deformation of the spine is such as shown in FIG. 8, once the force is eliminated, the spine can return to normal. If the deformation of the spine is as shown in FIG. 9, even when the force is removed, the spine cannot return to normal and the sufferer must be treated with medical apparatus. However, the sufferer must go to a hospital and spend a lot of time to be treated by the conventional medical apparatus, which is inconvenient.
The present invention provides an improved apparatus for reforming a spine to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.